1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a pharmaceutically acceptable formulation inhibiting and/or ameliorating inflammation and/or a malady associated with inflammation. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a pharmaceutically acceptable formulation comprising a biologically compatible lipolized composition of C60, serrapeptase, and a tetrapeptide.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The present disclosure relates to compositions based at least in part on fullerenes. Since the discovery of fullerenes, fullerenes have triggered interest in the scientific community based upon fullerenes interesting properties. Fullerene has been found to comprise a number of desirable structural, physical, and chemical properties adaptable for biological uses including antioxidants, anti-inflammatory, drug delivery, and photodynamic therapy.
Therefore a composition which better accentuates the antioxidant and/or anti-inflammatory properties of fullerenes would be highly desirable.